Old Promise
by StuffJunkers
Summary: Maria promised Shadow something before her tragic death. Shadow is now nineteen The age Maria wanted him to be for her promise What happens when the actual date for the promise comes? WARNING more EPIC then LOL. Of course I need to put the comedy in too
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

Shadow is a hedgehog with red and black fur. His eyes are piercing and his past is painful. He woke up in his comfortable bed. He pushed the burgundy coloured sheets off his body and got out of his bed. Shadow lived in a large mansion outside of the city. His bedroom was big and it had crimson coloured walls. The room had a hardwood floor and on his walls were 3 pictures. Naturally he has one of Maria Robotnick. On the opposite wall he has a picture of Rouge, Omega and, himself after a mission bad hanging over his bet is a giant picture of himself. He has a large desk with a big high tech computer on it and on the front wall he has a 50" HDTV. Shadow walks into his personal bathroom and takes a shower. After that was done he dries himself off with a towel and goes to his mirror.

"Good mourning Ultimate Life Form" he says to his reflection in his normal angry tone. He sprays himself with fancy cologne and walks out of his bathroom and out of his bedroom as well. He remembers that Rouge stayed over night because she was looking nervous when she got here.

"I wonder if Rouge is gone or if she's still here somewhere?" Shadow thought to himself. He then heard the unpleasant sound of someone puking.

"Rouge, are you in there and do you have some type of illness?" Shadow called from outside the door of one of his bathrooms.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just dying. Don't worry." She vomits immediately afterwards.

"You're dying...well I doubt that's code for being fine. Since you're having such a "fine" day, could you please stop the excessive vomiting?" Shadow asked mocking the sick Bat.

"Fine, I have a...hangover, yeah because I drank a little last night." Rouge said trying to sound like she meant it, only with a very whiny tone because of how she was feeling.

"Well this is what you get for disturbing me in the middle of the night." Shadow said as he walked away. He puts a pot of coffee on sits down at his kitchen table.

"So, this is how the mighty Rouge the Bat falls, a couple drinks." he laughs to himself. Then he hears Rouge scream. This makes Shadow run up his stairs knock on the bathroom door.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON? ROUGE, ARE YOU OK?" Shadow yelled.

"Um, yeah I'm fine I just saw a spider. I'm feeling like I'm over my hangover now, usually it lasts until mid day but...wow it's gone." The bat said trying to sound convincing.

"You made me panic for NOTHING? I'm going downstairs. Shadow sees his pot of coffee is done and makes himself a cup of it. Shadow drinks his coffee black. Rouge walks downstairs a couple minutes later.

"Thank you for letting me stay over night, I need to use the phone please." Rouge said sounding much more calmly and much less fake.

"What ever" Shadow replied. The white bat picked up the phone, dials the number and put it to her ear. She waits a couple minutes and starts walking into Shadow's living room with the phone.

"Good mourning Knuckles, we need to talk" She said as she exited the room. Shadow looks at the calender and looks at sees the date. It's the seventeenth of March. He then has a flashback of being on ARK.

"Shadow, thank you for all your help during that meteor shower." Maria said sitting next to the hedgehog with a wide smile on her face.

"It was no big problem, I had to protect the people I love." Shadow said back to Maria while smiling very wide.

"Shadow you are very special and I love you, but you've helped us countless times and I think you deserve something for everything you do."

"Maria, I don't need anything, I have everything I want." Shadow said very contently. Maria was thinking very hard about what to give shadow, it took her two minutes to come up with an answer.

"Shadow, my father told me that when I turn sixteen I can visit Earth. I'm only twelve right now. I want you to come with me, it will be such an adventure." Maria said very excited.

"Well, I'm fifteen so maybe next year I can visit Earth and take you along with me." Shadow said to the very happy young lady.

"I'd love that but, my father says that we don't send projects to Earth because of safety reasons. I brought this topic up when he told me but he said no. He said when I'm sixteen and I'm more responsible, he'll let me take you with me." Maria said in a way that was not supposed to hurt Shadow. Shadow wasn't hurt but a bit discouraged.

"So, where do you want to go visit?" Shadow asked as both the hedgehog and the girl looked out the giant window behind them. The two look at the magnificent looking planet beneath them.

"I want to go EVERYWHERE but, I really want to go there. Maria points at North America."

Where there do you want to go?" Shadow asked curious.

"That top part there is called Canada. From what I've read, heard and seen, it's a big beautiful country full of people that accept you for who you are." Maria said as she looked at the magnificent globe in front of them.

"That country sounds really nice but a little too good to be true." Shadow responded

"Well I really want to see these magnificent mountain ranges, rolling hills, rivers, cities, forests and waterfalls." Maria said as she day dreamed about it.

"So in four years on my birthday the twentieth of March, when I turn sixteen and you are nineteen, we'll go to Earth and our special place will be Canada." Maria said with her eyes glowing.

"That sounds like the best plan I've heard since my creation!" Shadow answered with a compassionate smile. Then the flashback ended.

"When I was frozen I stayed the age of fifteen until I was released. That was four years ago and now I'm officially nineteen. I always get angry when Maria's birthday comes up because I always think about what the government did fifty-four years ago. She should have lived, I should have died. I full filled my promise to Maria four years ago but, I only wish she could've kept her promise to me." Shadow smashed his cup of coffee on the table and broke it. Shadow quickly swept all the broken pieces into a garbage can, then he grabs a wash cloth and turned on the water. The water was cold and Shadow felt a cold shock when he put the hand holding the cloth in it. Then it gets hot like fire very quickly. Shadow turns off the tap and the waterfall like sound it made stops. He quickly wipes up the spilled coffee, throws the cloth away and runs right past Rouge and out the front door. He locks the door and just stars running to get rid of his anger.

Sonic was at his house planning out his day.

"First I'm going to eat pancakes, then I'm going to Tails' workshop to bug him and then maybe I'll tell Amy my secret and well hidden feelings for her." The Hedgehog went out to start his day.

Amy was sitting in her room with Cream thinking about Sonic.

"Maybe Sonic will FINALLY ask me out today" Amy said as infatuated as ever.

"Maybe, but don't focus your whole day around squeezing the truth out of him. I seriously mean "squeezing" because lets face it, as soon as you see him you're like a hungry hyena going in for the kill.

"Yeah well I hope he does but, I have a weird feeling about today."

"We aren't going back to Terry's Unicorn Sweat Shop Imporium again are we?" Cream asked a little scarred

"No, that place is just WRONG, but I feel like somethings going to happen today between Sonic and I." Amy said looking very serious.

"I hope so Amy" Cream answered with her everlasting smile.


	2. Encounters

**Encounters**

Amy locks her front door. The Pink hedgehog is starting her day.

"Amy, what's it like to be sixteen?" Cream asks because she is a curious ten year old.

"It's painful every month but other then that, it's very liberating." Amy stands tall. She has a feeling today is going to be exciting and she doesn't want to waste a minute. Then her phone rang.

"_My Boobs My Boobs My Boobs are OK_"Cream looks at Amy weirdly when she hears the hedgehog's ring tone choice. Amy just took her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" Amy says answering her pink futuristic phone.

"Oh, hi Rouge. Why are you calling me? You usually don't want anything to do with me." Amy asks a little curious to know what Rouge wants. Then Amy's emotion go from normal happy to completely shocked. Cream saw this and got a little worried.

"Wow, that's bad. Didn't he..." The upset bat on the other end cut her off and Amy begins to look very worried.

"Do you need my help with anything?" The pink hedgehog is silent for a few seconds.

"OK, bye." Amy closes her phone up with a click, then she turns to Cream who watched Amy on her emotional roller coaster.

"What's wrong with Ms. Rouge" Cream asks scared.

"Rouge is pregnant and with Knuckles' baby. She's too afraid to tell anyone other then Knuckles himself and me. I know you can keep a secret like that time I bought that lingerie for Sonic's eighteenth birthday last year, but chickened out last minute and gave him a Wii"

"This is really serious! At least they're both adults." Cream said shocked by the news.

"That's not the problem, I doubt either of them are responsible enough for a child yet. Knuckles has shown good protection skills by protecting the Master Emerald. He's very protective of it but, He gets mad at the slightest thing and he acts very immature sometimes. Rouge is very selfish and very narcissistic. I do hope that this pregnancy will show each of them how to improve their flaws and be good parents."

"Amy, you shouldn't judge people by what you see because you aren't them" Cream lectured.

"You're right Cream, I jumped to conclusions to quickly. I'm nowhere ready for a baby so I should really just tape my mouth." Amy said sincerely.

"See Amy, you just became very mature in just a few seconds."

"Um, Cream there's a unicorn following us from Terry's. This means we'd better go tell Peter Griffin!"

"No, let's just run. Peter will probably ask us if we're furries." The two girls run away from the evil unicorn. Fortunately for them, they run into a certain blue hedgehog.

"Amy, what's up." This made the two girls stop in their tracks.

"Um, Mr. Sonic, I'm here too!" Cream announces.

"Yeah I can see that but, where's Cheese?" Sonic asks

"He's working on No Doubt's new music video, so I'm hanging with Amy all by my self today!!"

"Aww, that's cute. Since all I was going to do today was bug Tails, can I maybe hang with you two?" Amy begins to blush and didn't know what to say so Cream needed to play the adult.

"Sure Sonic, we'd love for you to join us" Cream says as innocent as ever.

"Sweet" Sonic exclaims. He then walks over to Amy who's completely shocked that she he came to greet her instead of vice versa.

"So Amy...Pink is a nice colour,isn't it?" Sonic said desperately trying to start a conversation but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I love it" Amy says a little disturbed by what her hero just said.

"Why is he talking about pink? Oh god, I hope he's not gay." Amy thinks to herself.

"You're Pink, and you always look...hot" Sonic had a little trouble trying to find that last word because he was deciding around several flattering words and chose hot in the end. Amy's face then went completely cherry red.

"Sonic...WOW, this is one of the few complements I've ever heard from those lips I want to kiss SO BADLY!!" Sonic then achieves the blush he was hiding so well. He decides to cover his face with one of his spikes. "CRASH" A lamp post falls.

"Um...Mr. Shadow, why did you break the street lamp?" Cream asks feeling very intimidated. Sonic and Amy then look over to the onyx and blood red hedgehog who looked like he was willing to kill anything or anyone.

"SIMPLE, I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES, BUT WHY DOESN'T ANYONE KEEP THEIR PROMISE TO ME? Shadow yells.

"Shadow, how may times am I going to have to kick your ass and lecture you that when you're on a murderous rampage, not to take it to the streets and keep it in your house when you're playing video games." Sonic says very cocky.

"FAKER, YOU COME NEAR ME AND I'LL BRING THE WRATH OF HELL DOWN ON YOUR ASS" Shadow warns.

"Amy, I'm scared" Cream cries and runs to Amy for support.

"Don't be scared Cream. We just need to hope that both of them don't try and start another fight." Amy says while hugging the upset young rabbit. Then Amy comes up with an idea.

"Cream, you stay here, I'm going to solve this problem." Amy places Cream down gently and runs between the two male hedgehogs who are slowly walking towards each other.

"Sonic, stop." Amy says to the blue hedgehog and he stops dead in his tracks. May then turns to the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Shadow, why are you so angry?" Amy asks directly. Shadow stops in his tracks as well.

"I doesn't matter to you. I have no right to discuss any problems I have with you." Shadow says a little calmer now but, still with the angry edge in his voice.

"I haven't seen you in a couple years but, you should know by what you did on ARK with me that if you should tell anyone your problems, it should be me." Shadow's eyes open slightly wider.

"Amy, what did he do to you on ARK that you don't want to tell me? Did he SLEEP WITH YOU?" Sonic asks very disturbed by the thought of Shadow touching his Amy.

"WHAT" Amy and Shadow say in unison. Both eyes staring at Sonic making him feel uncomfortable.

"NO SONIC, THAT'S JUST WRONG, I WAS TWELVE!" Amy screams at Sonic who feels a little better now. Shadow then remembers what Amy said to him before Sonic interrupted.

"You did help me full fill my promise to Maria but YOU'LL NEVER HELP ME GET MY PROMISE FROM MARIA SO JUST FUCK OFF" Shadow's regaining his anger and it was scaring Cream a lot.

"NO, I WANT TO HELP YOU BECAUSE I'M AN ACQUAINTANCE OF YOURS AND I HAVE EXCELLENT PROBLEM SOLVING SKILLS, SO LET ME HELP YOU!" Amy yells to make her point. This sets off the last spark in Shadows head which has him lunge at Amy and pin her down on the ground. His ruby eyes had a wild fire burning in them and Amy was terrified.

"I can kill you Amy Rose. It can be done swiftly and easily. All I need to do now is snap you little neck and you'll be gone. Remember when I say I don't need your help, it means I don't need your help." Shadow was very angry when saying all of this and jumped off Amy as soon as Sonic's homing attack was about to hit him.

"SHADOW, NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN. IF YOU COME NEAR HER, I'LL COME AFTER YOU FAR WORSE THEN GUN EVER HAS." Shadow just skates away while Sonic threatens him. Cream runs over to see her fallen friend.

"Amy, are you OK? I want to tell you something." Sonic says as he hugs the scared Pink hedgehog.

"Oh Amy, Shadow was scary. I never want you to die." Cream says as she hugs Amy and begins to cry.

"Cream, I'm alright. Don't worry. I'm just happy it wasn't you he pinned down" She then starts to blush and turns her head to Sonic.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah I do, Amy Rose...I love you." Cream's tears stopped and she got a large smile on her face. Amy on the other hand was full of emotion. These are the words she's wanted to hear since that one faithful day a long time ago. Since that time, Sonic's grown up from a short spiked blue hedgehog kid, to a teenager with longer spikes and a more mature body and finally to a nineteen years old young adult. He is a little taller, his spikes are the same length, his body is more built now and he's learned how to wear clothes. He's wearing an orange vest and slightly baggy jeans.

"I've always loved you Sonic and I'm sooo happy you've finally realized your obvious feelings for me." Amy said as she hugged him tightly.

"Amy also went through a few changes. The sixteen year old hedgehog is now taller and more beautiful. Her curves are now showing and her breasts were bigger as well. (of course they aren't as big as Rouge's and who knows how hers got to be Dead or Alive caliber but that's a whole different story) Amy is wearing a tight red zip up hoodie. She's wearing a deep red mini skirt and the same red boots with the white line down the middle of them. Her quills are now shoulder width. Obviously Sonic's been watching her grow up, and enjoying every second.

A gold limo pulls up next to the three friends and the door opens.

"Cheese got my text, YAY. We get to go home in like the rich folk!!" Cream exclaims as the three animals walked into the limo.

"Four years can change everyone." Amy says in her mind as she thinks about her encounter with Shadow the Hedgehog


	3. Cursed

**Cursed**

Amy had just arrives in her house. She is now thinking about the events that happened today. She sits down on her red couch in her living room.

"SONIC LOVES ME AND I TOTALLY CALLED IT THIS MOURNING!" Amy yells in the joy of her dream come true.

"All my life I've wanted my special Sonic and now I have Shadow." Amy then realized what she just said and panicked.

"I DON'T WANT SHADOW...HANG ON, WHO AM I TALKING TO?" Amy then ran into her kitchen. She opened a cabinet with a creeking noise. She grabs package of instant hot chocolate and pours it into a cup.. "SHHHH" was all that was heard in the house because Ams had the tap on full blast to fill up her kettle.

"I hope this makes everything better" Amy waits for two minutes watching steam coming out of the kettle. The steam was soothing but when the steam starts to build up, all Amy hears was a noise similar to sharp razer nails on a chalk board. It finally stops and Amy pours the hot water. She picked up the spoon that was shining in the light like a precious stone and, she stirs her beverage. The chocolate aroma filled her nose and she was finally relaxed. She walks back out to her couch and sits down.

"This is much better." Amy looks into her cup and starts to think.

"Sonic is in love with me, now we can finally go out on a date. I can stop writing all that fan fiction and stop posting it on fan . I knew we were meant to be together ever since he first rescued me." Amy Rose goes into her dream world again.

"We'll fall in love like the fairy tales and then we'll get married soon. He'll be AMAZING in bed and we'll have a Hollywood jointed name. Like...SonAmy? No that'll never catch on. Oh I have one Rosehog or, Amynic. It will be so wonderful." Then Amy's mind goes back to the ultimate life form.

"Shadow has changed a lot since the last time I saw him. He seems really angry and violent. I can help him but...I'm scared of him now. He won't even let me help him. He'll just try and kill me again." The pink hedgehog is now places her cup on the table, lifts her legs upon the table (She keeps her boots on) and hugs her knees.

"What happened to him? I haven't seen him for three years and he goes crazy within those three short years." Amy then starts to dwell on the dark hedgehog's appearance.

"For an immortal being, he's certainly going through puberty, he's taller now like Sonic. He's more built now like Sonic is too. I like the clothes he's wearing better then what Sonic's wearing. He's wearing a black hoodie with a zipper. There flames on it and I like it. He has nice black jeans on too. They have a chain coming out of his left pocket. The jeans look like they're low rise boot cut and there's a red patch on his right knee and...HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Amy's gets back to her senses and begins to feel weird.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll see if Shadow's in a better mood and talk to him then. I just need to know where he lives. We can be friends but, I'd better not tell my boyfriend about it. Amy decides to go to bed. She dreams about her new relationship with Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shadow is also in his house now. He is still very angry about the promise. He's angry at GUN for killing his best friend. He's angry at himself for not being very helpful. He's angry that he never had or has the chance to share a special time with his best friend.

"Ma..Maria, I love you and I miss you" Then Shadow's mind begins to shift about his encounter today.

"Amy Rose thinks she can help me because she's helped me before, she should just mind her own business. Does she think she's my mother? I hate her so much. Maria wouldn't want to help me if I was angr..." Shadow then realizes how dumb he was and how he overreacted.

"FUCK, I NEED TO CONTROL MYSELF. I need a distraction, I know I'll think about boobs." However, Shadow's mind created a different image. He saw Maria at age sixteen in her same outfit she wore before only tighter. Her boobs were much larger then when she was twelve.

"MARIA, I REALLY WISH YOU WERE HERE NOW" Shadow's anger started to flair up again.

"She would be so beautiful, maybe even almost as beautiful as Amy Rose." Shadow's eyes widen.

"What did I just say?" The black and red hedgehog was a little tense now.

"Maybe I should've let her help me, just so that I could look at how well she's developed in three years, WAIT WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME? SHE'S NOT MARIA AND I...I...NEED TO GO TO CANADA ON SATURDAY AND...AMY HAS NICE BOOBS TOO!" Shadow was now scared. He ran up to his bedroom, jumped into bed and hid himself in shame.

"Why am I suddenly attracted to her? She has a great body but I'd snap her in half because she's more thin then I. I always thought I'd fall in love with a human like Maria. Wait, I don't love Amy, this is just some type of curse because of what I did to her earlier. I hate that woman and the next time I see her I'm going to make her pay for the curse she's bestowed upon me." Shadow then falls asleep. This is the first time Shadow's really been scared of anything and the cause was a sixteen year old pink hedgehog who just started a relationship with Sonic.


	4. Unforeseen Events

**Unforeseen Events**

**REMINDER: This is a T rated story. This chapter really does involve T rated subject matter. It's not M rated subject matter because you'll know if I go into that. If you have an innocent mind and you are going to read this, it will possibly be corrupted.**

The next mourning, Something weird was happening at Dr. Eggman's base. No he was not molesting any robots but, he was plotting something. The mad scientist is sitting in his office when a robot that looks like Omega with gold paint and rockets came in.

"_Dr. Eggman, we've obtained the body from the capsule and we have it in the lab for you" _The spastic doctor shoots out of hisseat.

"Excellent, I'm pleased with your work Genesis. You and Dreamcast are the best robots I've built. Too bad Saturn is falling behind. Now, I must think of the best being to take the life force from so that my cousin can live again and tell me all my grandfathers secrets." The robot and the doctor leave the room.

"I think I know the perfect pest"

Tails was eating pancakes that he made.

"Mmmm, these pancakes remind me of technology. Sweet and delicious." Tails recently found Gamma lying on the shore of the Mystic Ruins obsolete. The goldenrod fox decided to take the robot home with him and fixed him up.

"_You have problems" _Gamma says about Tails' lust for technology.

"KNOCK KNOCK" some one was knocking at the door. Tails jumps out of his seat and runs to the door. Big the cat is standing at his door.

"Tails, can I barrow a bucket of failed prototype?" Big asks.

"Why?" Tails asks in return a little worried about why Big would want them."

"They are good bait"

"I'll go see if I have any to spare." Tails runs to his basement.

Amy had woken up an hour ago, she took a shower, put a clean hoodie and skirt on, ate break fast and is now ready to go.

"I can't wait to see Sonic today. Now that I know he loves me, I'm sure to get my date!" Amy thinks to herself as she walks down her street. Amy turns her Mp3 payer on and starts listening to "Make Out Song" by Skye Sweetnam. Amy would never be as violent making out as Skye explains she is in her song. The pink hedgehog just thinks the song's really catchy. Amy really likes the angsty lyrics, the high tempo, the rock sound used and how different it is to all the slow songs about making out. Amy is still very much the same person she was four years ago but, now she's wiser and her music preference is high energy catchy songs.

"I wonder how Shadow is today. I told myself I'd go see him today but, I don't know where he lives. Well, I'm dumb." Amy continues to walk down her street.

"AMY I NEED YOUR HELP" Amy turns around and stares a scared red echidna in then face.

"Hi Knuckles, I heard the news. It looks like you're going to be a father soon."

"That's why I'm here. How did it happen?" Amy's face grew worried and confused at the same time.

"How did what happen? Rouge's pregnancy?"

"Yeah. How did it happen because I'm kinda scared. I thought babies came from a storks not women." Knuckles was very desperate for answers.

"You mean you don't know how babies are made?" Amy asks completely shocked and ready to laugh. Amy learned about reproduction at age twelve from Vanilla who thought it was the ideal time to introduce the pink hedgehog to the world of baby making. Amy is still a virgin but she is completely surprised that Knuckles with his raging hormones and with a girlfriend that looks like she's always ready for a good bang any minute of the day, never learned about where babies come from.

"Knuckles, you're kidding...right?" Amy is panicking a little.

"I need to know" Knuckles is now DESPERATE.

"Um...You see, it's a natural part of life and...It makes babies" Amy is REALLY nervous about teaching Knuckles about what he did to get into this certain situation.

"QUIT STALLING, I NEED TO KNOW" The red echidna is now furious.

"You see, what you and Rouge did, and I don't want to know how you did it, is called reproduction or...sex. You see...you have a...penis. You also have testicles. I never even knew you or any of the other guys had these foreign objects because you used to run around naked all the time." Amy is feeling VERY awkward because of the topic and the fact that she's explaining it to a guy. She is sixteen and from time to time, she'll think about Sonic erotically but she never talks about those thoughts aloud.

"Rouge is a female so she has a lot of stuff down there. I'll keep it simple so that I don't have to explain pleasure spots or the anatomy. She has a...vagina." Amy now feels VERY uncomfortable. She pauses and Knuckles gets curious.

"Why did you stop, I still don't know how the baby is made." Amy finally comes up with a statement that will get her out of this odd situation.

"Knuckles, why don't you look up sex on the Internet?" Amy says as she sighs for relief.

"Um...OK, Thank you. I always thought sex was for fun?"

"That's why you need to wear a condom, look that up on the Internet too. Well, I have to go and ram my head against a brick wall to purge this encounter from my memory." Amy walks off.

"Good luck with that" Knuckles says sincerely as he runs back to his home on Angel Island. Amy is now walking through a dark alley. She decides to stop and grab her Mp3 player. Suddenly she hears two shoes hit the ground behind her. She feels a dark presence. The Pink hedgehog turns arount to see the frightening glare of angry ruby eyes.

"Sh...Shadow. What do you want...from me today." Amy is very frightened. She knows that she wants to help the stressed hedgehog but he caught her completely off guard with an angry expression on his face. Amy knows that Shadow has the ability to kill her instantly and even though she wants to help, she feels completely helpless right now.

"You are an evil woman. How did you curse me. I WANT TO KNOW!" Amy doesn't know what Shadow's talking about at all but, still she feels intimidated. The poor young lady is trapped between a wall and Shadow the Hedgehog, escape is impossible.

"I don't understand...I don't know how to cast a curse or do any magic and I never have. Could you...explain this to me...please." Amy's words are spoken with fear. The black and red hedgehog becomes completely enraged. He grabs Amy's wrists and pins her to the wall. Her wrists are feeling the intense pain like an octopus squeezing it's prey until it dies.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, YOU'VE CURSED ME BECAUSE EVER SINCE OUR INCOUNTER YESTERDAY I'VE ONLY THOUGT OF..." Shadow freezes. He remembers the encounter and how Amy was only trying to help him like Maria did in the past. Shadow remembers that he hoped to find a human as genuine and innocent as Maria to fall in love with and he never expected to get those feelings from Amy Rose, except for that one time on ARK and now. Shadow lets go. He backs away and his expression changes from pure anger to fear and sadness.

"One of the slim few that don't hate me and actually want to help me and I want to kill her. I'm not the Ultimate Life Form, I'm the Ultimate Beast." Shadow thinks to himself pulls out the Chaos Emerald that is as purple as the clouds at sunset.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow dissapears in the blinding purple light.

"Shadow, I want to help you. Next time we see each other please, don't try to hurt me." Amy says as she walks out of the alley. Today's events have been damaging to Amy Rose and it's only the mourning.


	5. O Canada

Amy Rose is now approaching Sonic's door. She has already experienced two unforgettable events and she is hoping to forget all about them in the comfort of Sonics presence.

"I know I'll feel better with Sonic holding me. He always makes me feel better." Amy knocks on Sonic's door. Sonic lives in a small gray house by the coast. It has a balcony in the back and the house is one of those futuristic square ones. Amy pushes the doorbell in. It's a little stiff but then she heard the theme for the original Sonic the Hedgehog playing and she knew she pressed it. The door opens smoothly. There standing in the doorway is Amy's hero.

"Hello...Oh, hey Amy. What brings you here." Sonic feels a little nervous talking to Amy and she picks it up right away, but doesn't dwell on it and gets right to the point.

"Sonic, I originally came here to see you today since you officially told me your feelings for me but then a few things happened today and I thought I could share them with you." Sonic sees the pink hedgehog looks stressed out.

"Come in" Sonic waves her inside and Amy walks into Sonic's living room. The living room is royal blue with a navy blue couch and an arm chair of the same colour. There's a 50" Panasonic Viara LCD TV with a BluRay player (Sonic bought this simply because it has the word Blu in it), every Sega game console, a GameCube, XBOX, PS2 and a Wii. Sonic had just been playing Donkey Kong Country on Virtual Console so the game was paused.

"Who knew that Nintendo made good game, I mean I know they make games that are slow, but I'm hooked on Donkey Kong Country" Sonic says as he sits on his arm chair. Amy sits on the couch.

"Nintendo has always made good games, you were just too ignorant to ever play any of them but, I didn't come to hat on you. I came for support. Today began with me having to explain sex to Knuckles" Sonic started to laugh on the inside. It took five seconds for him to let it all out.

"THAT'S SAD AND FUNNY AT THE SAME TIME, IT'S PATHETICALLY HILLARIOUS" Sonic continued to laugh.

"It was so weird, you'd think if anything Knuckles would know about reproduction but after that was when my mourning got worse." Amy's tone went from pity to fear and Sonic notices this right away and stops his laughter.

"Amy...you look very scared, what happened?" Sonic asks very nervous about the next words out of her mouth.

"I was walking through an alley when Shadow came up behind me. When I turned around to and faced him I asked him what he wanted and he...pinned me to a wall." Sonic's jaw almost dropped. He'd never expect Shadow to run after Amy. He then remembered what he said if Shadow ever touched Amy again. His temper becomes angry quickly.

"He kept yelling at me asking why I cursed him. He kept dwelling on that nonsense until...he just stopped and ran away scared." Amy is now looking at her knees feeling very bad for Shadow.

"He probably remembered that I'd kick his ass because I threatened to kill him." Sonic says as he stands feeling very proud.

"Sonic, I don't think that's it at all. I have a feeling that he's going through some type of issue right now and I want to help him." Amy said feeling guilty about her encounter.

"Amy, I don't want you to go near him. You could end up hurt. I've been in love before and it didn't end well." Amy's attention is now completely on Sonic.

"Sonic, I love how you want to protect me but what happened to the one before, did she DIE?"

"He was a dashing young orange fox. When we met it was pure chemistry. I couldn't help falling for the young man. So full of energy, ambition, charming, polite, and very smart. Miles Prower was the one I desired up until a year ago when he started dating Cream. He broke my heart and I looked at you to help me. Ever since then I've been in love with you." After hearing quite a story about Sonic's passion for Tails, the young pink hedgehog gets angry.

"YOU MEAN ALL THE TIMES I GAVE YOU MY HEART, I SHOWED MY EFFECTION AND DEVOTION, GAVE YOU ALL I COULD AND THEN SOME AND YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH TAILS!!" Amy's anger made Sonic very shaky.

"Sure, you may be on the rebound but that doesn't mean we can't love each other." Sonic says trying to douse the fireball that is Amy Rose.

"I'M NOT ON THE REBOUND BECAUSE YOU NEVER WENT OUT WITH TAILS. YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED MY SIGNS OF LOVE AND KEEP ME THINKING I HAVE A CHANCE IN FAVOR OF SOMEONE THAT'S DATING A GIRL." Tears fall from Amy's eyes..

"I've never been good enough for you. Now I'm too good for you. See you later Sonic The Hedgehog." Amy leaves crying.

"DAMMIT, WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE THE ONE I LOVE?" Sonic curls up in a ball and starts to cry.

"RING" The phone rings.

"Sniff...Hello?"

"Hey Sonic, Cream and I are going out on our one hundredth date. Can you believe we're in love so much? Anyways, how's Amy?"

"WHY IS MY LOVE LIFE A LIE TAILS? WHY CAN'T I GO OUT WITH YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THE MAN IN ME LIKE I SEE THE MAN IN YOU? I LOVE YOU TAILS! I NEED YOU TAILS! I WAS IN LOVE WITH AMY FOR SIX MONTHS BUT I NOW BEALIEVE I LIKE YOU MORE! PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE" Sonic is a mess after Amy just left and he feels alone.

"I'm...going to hang up now." The line goes dead and Sonic hugs his knees.

"DON'T LEAVE ME MY LOVE"

Amy is running through the city at Sonic's speed.

"I need to get out of here. I need a vacation from this place." Amy sees an empty bench. She sits on it and continues crying. A band then starts playing on the stage not too far from her. She then hears that all too familiar melody being sung by the choir.

"_O Canada_

_Our home and native land_

_True patriot love_

_And all our suns command_

_With glowing hearts we see thee rise_

_The true north strong and free_

_From far and wide_

_O Canada_

_We stand on guard for thee_

_God keep our land_

_glorious and free_

_O Canada we stand on guard for thee_

_O Canada we stand on guard for thee_" Nothing but claps were heard after the performance.

"Maybe, I'll go to Antarctica." The band then sings "_O Canada_"

"Or how about Madagascar?"

"_Ahem_" The band called out.

"Or maybe even Canada, it seems Canadians travel everyone but no one visits Canada? Maybe I'll have to go there and check it out."

"_Your Welcome_" The band calls out.

"Sonic never really liked me, and now I realize that even though I tried really hard to be good enough for him I never realized that he'll never be good enough for me. I think I need to book a flight." Amy runs home.

Shadow the Hedgehog is now in his house lying on his bed thinking about Amy.

"Why am I so interested in her, I've never been very interested in Rouge but, Amy is just so different. Damn, I think I may be in love with her. What twisted fate was I given when I was revived? Love is something for mortals, not the Ultimate Life Form. The Only love I've ever had was for Maria and now she's...dead. Maria, I need you right now. I...I think I need Amy's help after all. I'm screwed up." Shadow falls a sleep quickly.

"Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog" Maria is floating in a dimetion full of white. Shadow is standing beneath her looking up in awe.

"Maria, I love you. I need you back in my life." Maria just smiles.

"No Shadow, I'm gone. I'll never be back and I'm sorry about that. I'm here to tell you that you need to remember all the good things we did together. All those happy times are what I call memories. I know that there are bad memories but if you just focus on the good memories, everything will be better. Trust me. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria dissapears.

"NO MARIA WAIT" Shadow wakes up.

"Maria...I'm going to Canada." Shadow then pulls the covers over his body and falls asleep.


	6. Confession and Recovery

**Confessions and Recovery**

"Tomorrow Maria, Tomorrow I'm going to Canada.......without you" Shadow looks into his mug of black coffee. His reflection was showing in his mug and then it became Amy Rose's joyous pink face.

"Why are you everywhere?" Shadow says tightening his grip oh the mug's handle. Then Shadow looks up and sees the silhouette of the white female bat in a white silk night gown. The type of image most anthro men would get a nose bleed and get a standing ovation from their _hidden ones_ but, Shadow is used to the sight because he's seen it so many times living with Rouge that it has lost its novelty. Shadow never really had feelings for Rouge he just liked looking at her some times. Her posture and face isn't the usual one he saw from day to day. Rouge had dark circles below her eyes. Her was depressed and she was slumped over like the hunch back of Notre Dame. Shadow was fighting the urge to say she looks like crap. Feeling more generous then he did the other day Shadow decides to take pity on his friend (or at least the closest thing he has to one,).

"Rouge, you haven't left the house and a jewelry truck crashed right outside your window and was stalled there for two days un-protected." Rouge's eyes look down to the floor as if she was a child being confronted by its parents about doing something wrong.

"I thought those were weapons, pretty shiny, sometimes transparent, glittery, gorgeous weapons......................hehe" Rouge looks up a little more. Depression and confusion are a glow in here blue eyes.

"Rouge, those weren't weapons. If they were I would have taken them all and put them in my garage. Now tell me the truth, what's going on?" Shadow says in a strong firm _I mean business_ tone. This makes Rouge feel uncomfortable but she looks up to look the hedgehog directly in the eyes.

"Its useless, he can read all my lies, OK, here it goes." Rouge thinks as she opens here mouth. The words come out shaky and nervous sounding.

"Shadow, I know you told me to be more responsible, in fact you said that right before I went out on my last date but.............I'm pregnant and Knuckles is the father" The last part Rouge says very quickly and loud. Shadow's eyes go wide and he is speechless for five seconds.

"Wow............I was expecting worse like you had were becoming emo, you lost every jewel in your collection or you had aids but, wow. Doesn't Mr. I like to flex my muscles, get mad fast, PROTECT THE MASTER EMERALD NO MATTER WHAT know how to use protection."

"I wanted the sex too, I do have a sex drive and after we returned from the night out we just.................." Shadow cuts her off

"That's enough, I don't need images of you and him doing the nasty floating in my mind. Rouge, there are options for you. Abortion, Give birth and put it up for adoption, even though I'm not too sure people are going to want a bat, echidna thing or keep the baby."

"I've already decided to keep it" Rouge says hugging her self.

"Well you're going to have to go to your own house today because I'd love to help but I'm going on a trip and I'm not the father. I'll get Mr. Dad to your house and since we both know he's too irresponsible to be willing to father the child I'll send someone else there too." Rouge nods her head to the notion, waits five seconds and then responds.

"You're going on a trip?"

"A long time ago I made a promise and even though it could never be kept...................I need to go for therapeutic reasons." Shadow crosses his arms and and closes his eyes to relax.

"OK, so where are you going?" Rouge tilts her head slightly to the left.

"Canada"

"Oh, that's so exotic. I wish I could go with you but I have a to turn a boy into a man and I'm carrying two now so, bring back photos." Rouge exits the room and Shadow's mind returns to think about Amy.

Amy is now completely packed for her trip to Canada.

"Amy, are you going to try some authentic Canadian food there?" Cream asks in a very curious tone.

"I'm going to visit Montreal Cream, so the answer is EPIC YES."

"I wanna come with you so BADLY but my mom said know. Then she got a call from someone saying he needed her assistance in training somebody into becoming a daddy." These words make Amy think about Knuckles, then she shrugs it off.

"I'll email you everyday and maybe I'll find a hot slice of Canadian Bacon or a smexy mounty." Amy says in a dream like state.

"Bring some home for me, Tails has barracked himself in his house ever since Sonic confessed to him. He told me he's scarred for life and then I told him I'd bring him some bio oil."

"Cream you are so innocent, but still I'm so PISSED at Sonic for the events of today." Amy then sits up. Plugs her iPod into a set of speakers and chooses a song.

"This song is perfect to improve my mood." Rock music starts blaring from the speakers. "I Love Myself Today" by Biff Naked starts playing. Amy and Cream start dancing to the music (they got creative enough to dance to rock music) Amy sees a picture of sonic and sings along with the chorus while looking at it.

"_I love myself today, Not like yesterday. I'm cool I'm calm I'm gonna be OK! Uh Huh! I love myself today, not like yesterday. Take another look at me now. 'Cause it's your last look, your last look FOREVER!"_ Amy hits the picture so the frame falls and the picture can't be seen anymore. When the song ends Amy falls back on her bed with a sigh of relief.

"I needed that."

"Amy, how are you going to get to Canada?" Cream asks wondering what Amy's plan is.

"I called a friend, you my know her she's a Princess and you met her at the Olympics.

"Is it that annoying Daisy because I swear she SCREAMED every five minutes."

"No, the pink one Peach and after I told her the reason, she gladly told me she'd pay for this little excursion."

"NICE" Cream High Fives Amy.

"I hope you find someone in Canada that's WAY better and hotter then Sonic because they DO exist." Cream giggles after saying this.

"Don't worry Cream, I WILL but, I'll keep my hormones under control."

"I also hope you don't get kidnapped."

"Cream, I'm sixteen and I have L337 fighting skills, besides I don't plan on it. I'm no weak, Jonas Brother praising, slutty teenage girl. I'm TOO cool to be that." Amy stands with dignity.

"OK, well now can you explain what the vending machines in the girls bathroom are used for?" Cream asked innocently.

"Only when you start needing to use them." Amy turns on her TV and the two girls start watching music videos.


	7. Boarding

**Boarding**

Amy is has just gone through security at Station Square International Airport and is now sitting in the waiting area. The waiting area is smells like a shopping mall hall way. Amy had just bought a magazine that's designed for girls her age. She's sitting in the leather seat of Gate E–3 . The Airport is full of business men on Blackberries, travelers sitting comfortably or sleeping (It's 7:23am). There's a big window that lets you see out into the large tarmac. There are many stores lining the whole right side of the terminal for convenience items. Amy sits patiently waiting for boarding time with her Pale pink backpack on the seat next to her. Amy turns the page of her magazine.

"It's Official, 75% of the worlds teenage female population has married Edward Cullen." Amy Sighs. She then puts the magazine in her back pack.

"This is getting SERIOUSLY out of hand. I'm a fan of the Twilight series but for the fact that its a good read. I'll admit vampires are smexy and and the that the romance between Isabella and Edward is one we all want but, HE"S A DAMN FICTIONAL CHARACTER. I swear Twilight is going to be the new Scientology." Amy then looks out the window at the planes and workers on the runway.

"_Attention Girls, Edward Cullen is at Gate E-3 behind the fancy velvet curtain. Please approach in a calm conservative manner." _Amy simply glances over to the curtain with no interest of going anywhere near the curtain. A crowd of screaming girls and guys ran up to the curtain being ruthless about it.

"_Here he is" _The announcer said. Everyone that surrounded it screamed. Then there was dead silence as the curtains opened quickly. There behind the curtain was a screen. Then on screen an orange haired man was dancing with a microphone to an 80s pop song.

"_We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just want to tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say good bye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

"AWWW" The entire crowd yells as they go back to their to their proper gates. Amy laughs hard.

"OH MY GOD, THEY JUST GOT RICK ROLL'D" Amy then calms down feeling much better.

"_Now boarding, Air Canada flight Over 9000 to Vancouver, British Columbia at Gate E-3" _Amy jumps out of her seat, equips her backpack and pulls her ticket out of her hoodie pocket. She runs to the Boarding desk. The Flight attendant checks her ticket.

"First class, well your quite the important person. Seat 5-A. That's the fifth seat on the left. Amy walks through the windy off white carpeted tunnel until she reaches the small door that takes her into the white and blue cabin of the luxurious Air Canada First Class.

"Woah, Peach got me the HOOK UP." Amy looks astoundingly at the fancy chairs she'll be sitting in for ten hours. These were big comfortable chairs by themselves. The seats were like blue pods, the chairs were very comfortable and stretched out to become a bed. There are arm rests on the sides and in front of her was a little wall that has a pull down table, a 2.7" LCD TV, USB 2.0 port, Laptop adapter and a little personal storage unit. After Fangirling, she puts her back pack in the storage are, gets into her seat and buckles up her seat belt.

"I hope this is worth it" Amy Thinks as she looks out her window at the runway that seems to stretch on as far as the eye can see.

"Alright, today's the day" Shadow say grasping his red chaos emerald.

"If Only, I could go with you............................Maria." his grip on the emerald gets tighter.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow disappears into a flash of red blinding light.

The plane was now in flight and she looks at all the strange people in first class. There is a honey bear and a red crested bregull in in backpack, a human girl with pink hair and a pink dress, three teenage boys who dressed to fancy to be real and were humming an annoying pop track, and a ginger haired teenage boy and they are were there enjoying themselves.

"Eww it's you, has your company finished your crappy comics about me and my friends. You've given us the worst stories and more characters then Sonic Team has. Sally Acorn and Antoine for example, what the hell. They don't even exist." Amy yells at the orange haired male.

"Well people are buying them and enjoying them more then the actual games aren't they?" the guy says

"Well Sonic Team just needs to do more then one year of research and design to make the perfect 3D Sonic game and you think our games are bad. Your comics about you and your friends show a very unrealistic way of teenage life. You Archie are a player with two girlfriends and whenever you see a new girl you go for her too. You got PWN'd" After hearing this Archie gets mad, pulls out his cell phone and makes a call

"Hello.............yeah it's me. Can you make it so that Sonic hates Amy and kill Amy off from the comics so Sally can become his full time girlfriend. Thank you." Archie gives Amy an evil smile.

"Could you keep it down, I'm trying to work on my goatee" The Teenage boy sitting with his two brothers said. This one had long straight hair and wears a preppy sweater vest and tight pants that would make anybody puke.

"Nobody was talking to you Jonas Brother number two." Amy yells. She isn't really a Jonas Brothers fan because she doesn't really like their music.

"I used to date Miley Cyrus" said another one

"Good for you Jonas Brother number one I don't care. I prefer to listen to Skye Sweetnam, Britney Spears, The Offspring, Kylie Minogue, Lady Gaga, Green Day, Evenessence, Katy Perry and Avenged Sevenfold and NOT YOU" Amy gives the tree boys an evil glare.

"I exist" said Jonas Brother three that always gets forgotten by living in the shadows of his brothers.

"Everybody needs to calm down and the best way to do this is dance." Stephanie from Lazytown said as she got out of her seat and started dancing. Everyone just stares at her awkwardly.

"Boobless wonder sit down before you embarrass yourself." Kazooie says very rudely.

"Hey I may almost be eighteen but I'm supposed to be an eight year old so leave me alone." Stephanie goes back in her seat.

"Kazooie, that was mean." Banjo says confronting her.

"No mother nature has been mean to her. She's been alive almost eighteen years and hasn't hit puberty yet hahaha." Kazooie laughs out loud.

"Hey Archie, can we get a comic made by your people." Jonas Brother number one asks trying to be innocent but in reality he's hungry for more money.

"Sure, but all the girls who read it are MINE and you can't have them."

"You see we're trying to get fans our age and maybe even our gender" Number two says.

"To get fans your gender you're going to have to change your selves completely, not get an Archie comic series and I get most of your money anyway MWAHAHAHAHA." The three Jonas Brother things look at him with angry eyes but aren't intimidating at all especially with their "_Pure and Innocent_" image.

"This is going to be a LONG flight" Amy Rose says while looking out her window.

"At least I'll be in the country of freedom, multiculturalism and away from all that drama at home" Amy looks out her window again away from the riffraff in first class arguing like an old married couple.


End file.
